Blood and Cakes
by NightStar85
Summary: This is about a Girl who comes to Cross Academy but has a very dark secret and Despises the Night Class, Will a curse her family sufferers from change her mind about them or will she hate them till the end? Shiki X OC Rated M for Safety (Lime in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**HI this is NightStar! This is my first Story so be gentle :3**

**Disclaimer- NightStar Owns Nothing except for Melody-San and Emma-San.**

* * *

**Third Persons Pov**

"Mommy? Where are we going?" A little girl sat quietly next to her mother as the train departed.

"A new home sweetie….. It'll be alright" The mother held her daughters hand. She quietly prayed as she stared out the window. The daughter hugged the small teddy in her arm and stared at the tiny gems around the bear's neck.

"Mommy… will Emma visit us?" The small child looked at her mother curiously.

"No sweetie Emma won't be able to visit" She gave her daughter a sad smile.

"Sweetie I need you to remember something…" She turned to her daughter and held her small hand in her own hands.

"Remember that being what you are won't change who you are, but sadly that also won't change what you can do" She smiled sadly and unclipped the necklace from the teddy and then put it around her daughter's neck and it fit perfectly.

"Mommy am going to be like you when I'm older" she smiled at her mother and laid her head on her lap and closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The young woman sighed deeply and pushed a hand through her long thick hair and smiled.

"My little Angel, why are you seen as a Devil?" she whispered as she stroked the little girls raven hair.

* * *

**8 years later**

It was morning and the day classes had just started and rumors had spread that there was a new day class student. The rumors were that her mother was the history teacher of the night class. Others said she beat up anyone who rubbed her the wrong way because she was given her own room. She was apparently too dangerous to have a roommate.

"Everyone we have a new student as I'm sure you've heard" The teacher coughed and loosened his tie and sighed.

"and I'd like you to meet Melody Rose" In walked through the doors the class and Thin and pale Female wearing the school uniform and her long wavy hair followed behind her as she walked through the door, Her raven hair reached her lower back when she stood next to the teacher. She stood still her eyes closed from the moment she walked in, she opened her eyes and everyone stared as they all stood in awe. Her eyes wear purple and she stared back at the class looking bored as hell. She sighed and looked away but immediately regretted it.

"SHES SO INNOCENT!" the girls started to scream and babble about what they though.

"We have to watch out for her!" Melody's keen sense of hearing picked up a very interesting chat between two girls.

"I know! We can let her steal them!" a girl whispered

"She may be pretty but she looks too innocent for my liking" one girl whispered worriedly.

Melody sighed looking at the teacher, she honestly just want class to start, she noted mentally that this teacher was a afraid of her, looking at the teacher jump back in surprised as she stared at the teacher after waiting long enough she took madders into her own hands.

Everyone gasped as she walked up to the seat next to a white haired boy who looked to be asleep.

"Is this seat taken?" she pointed at the seat and looked at the boy, bored with the girls screams. The boy didn't answer and just sifted to glare at the girl waking him up.

"Yes or no I'm still sitting here" Melody sat down next to him and put her stuff down and looked at the teacher and then back at the glaring boy.

"Go back to sleep" She grew more agitated at the boys staring; he silently followed.

* * *

**Lunch that Day**

**Melody's Pov**

'_So far so good, I haven't been pestered by anyone as of yet' _I thought, I walked through the trees and stopped at a small opening. It was perfect, the opening wasn't so small you would miss it but it wasn't large like a field. It was peace full and quiet; I don't see anyone around so I sat under the large tree that towered over all the other trees. _'I wonder if you could see me on the other side of the roots if I sat down on the ground.'_

"This is definitely the spot!" I stretched my arms and put my bag on one the roots and climbed farther up the root.

"There! Finished" I smiled and stepped back from the base of the tree. On the tree I had put a bright red ribbon around a nail that was already in the tree.

"Now I can always find you" I patted the tree happily. I looked at my watch to see how much longer lunch will last.

"SHIT!" I Jumped off the tree Root and grabbed my stuff and darted for my next class.

"Interesting" A smooth voice said from the tree but I was too far away to hear.

Once I made it to class I sat down and was out of breath. Classes went on as it did nothing special really happened that day. When classes finished every girl darted out of the building screaming in joy and running off. Leaving a sleeping girl and all the boys in the class alone but just as quickly it seemed all the boys left too except for a male who was also sleeping.

"Oi, you two should wake up before it gets too late" I poked the sleeping male next to me. He sat up imminently and shoved the sleeping girl.

"What time is it?" he looked back at me.

"It's just about sun set so…" I was cut off when the girl got up and they both ran out the door as fast as possible.

"Rude much?" I whispered to myself as walked out the door. I followed the screams interested in what's going on.

"Zero, help me!" The girl that was sleeping before was holding off a crowd of female students, they pushed and shoved each other on both sides of a walkway.

"This is going to give me nightmares…" I sweat dropped at the crowed of now mutated screaming monsters trying to kill the poor female. There claws swiped at the poor female trying to hold them back.

"Just glare at them" The white haired boy, who I assume is Zero, turned around and glared daggers at the monsters behind him sending them back a few feet.

Before the girl could respond the monsters became larger as the gates to the walkway they were standing next to opened and out came walking were a group of very attractive males and females. Melody stared at them from the school's hall window and frowned as her mother's words echoed in her head.

"_Being what you are won't change who you are, but sadly that also won't change what you can do" _I sighed as I stared at the group.

"I know what you are night class…" I whispered out loud glaring at the group.

"…and I know what you can do, Kuran Kaname" I smiled darkly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... Follow and Favorite :3 and Review xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Hi Again Enjoy and Review :D now DISCLAIMER! **

**Disclaimer- NightStar Owns nothing expect for Melody-San and Emma-San**

**Melody- Get on with the story already! **

* * *

**Melody's Pov**

I stared out the open window bored at the sight. I thought the vampires would try and bite their necks off; I was sadly disappointed with what I got instead.

I watched the vampire's wave at the girls and look at them and smile almost as if they enjoyed the show.

"Gag me" I leaned on the open window and stared at the blood suckers.

"Now you see me?" I smiled and walked away from the window.

At that exact moment

* * *

**Kaname's Pov**

'_Now you see me?' _A dark whispered Echoed through my head. I darkly looked up at the school to see a dark figure walk away from a window.

"Who was that?" Shiki and Rima sounded concerned.

"You heard that too…" I looked back at Shiki and Rima who nodded.

"I want you to check it out during class Shiki" He nodded in agreement.

Later that night

* * *

**Shiki's Pov**

The forest was quiet and windy, the trees swayed back and forth and death leaves started to fall off the trees. This was peaceful to hear and quiet enough to take a stroll through the night.

"I hope something interesting happens" A girl was sitting on a root of the tree, staring at the darkness that blanketed the night. She propped her head up with her hands and sat bored, maybe she was waiting for someone who knows…

"You should be in your dorm sleeping, it's dangerous out here" I walked up to the root she was on.

"You should be in class learning, and doesn't that also apply to you…" She coldly responded tilting her head to look at Shiki.

"Shiki-sempi" she mocked him or so it seemed.

"I didn't mean to mock you… sorry…" She looked away and blushed still holding her head up with her hands.

"You could be suspended from school if you're caught by the Perfects" I looked rather bored while pulling out a pack of chocolate pocky and started to eat one.

"Thanks" I was surprised to see her in front of me putting a chocolate pocky in her mouth.

"But I prefer Strawberry Pocky" She walked back to the tree and leaned on the root, eating the pocky she stole from me. It was quiet for a minute or too.

"What's your favorite?" She looked at me interested.

"Chocolate…" I was somewhat confused by her random question.

"I should go back to my dorm" she stretched her arms out and walked passed me I turned around to look at her retreating back.

"Oh..." She stopped and looked back "How rude of me… My name's Melody" She waved goodbye then walked back to the sun dorms.

* * *

**Melody's Pov**

"Ow… my head…." I leaned back on a tree with a hand on my forehead.

"This is what I get for getting to close to…." I closed my eyes and fought the pain back. The pain stopped and after a minute I opened my eyes again and a whole different place I was just a second ago.

"Ugh I knew I got to close" Frustrated I banged my head on the white wall behind me. I sat in a completely white room, knowing what's about to happen.

*************************FLASH BACK********************************

"_Emma what do you want to be when you grow up" A small girl wearing a small black dress asked the little girl wearing a red dress. They both wear sitting on a white blanket in the middle of a grassy field. _

"_A Model" She smiled brightly. _

"_I want to be a Princess and meet a Prince" The child looked at her friend surprised then frowned._

"_That sounds nice, but I'm not kissing any frogs to find a Prince" Both girls started laughing. _

"_Me neither, I want my Prince to find me instead of me finding him" The girl stood up and put her hands around her mouth showing she was going to yell._

"_COME AND FIND ME" She yelled as if her Prince could her hear. Both Girls laughed like the happiest people in the world. The laugher began to fade and was consumed by darkness._

********************FLASH BACK END********************************

**In the Morning**

I slowly started to wake up, I was stiff and tired and didn't really want to wake up. I opened my eyes a little only to close them again because I didn't like the bright like. I didn't remember what was going on I knew I wasn't in my bed.

Then everything that happened came rushing back and I sat up and flung my eyes open to see I was in the infirmary. The doctor was talking to my mother and I saw the sun imminently I Jumped out of the bed ignoring my aches and pains and ran up to my mother ignoring everyone in the room. What happened next was a force of habit and to my dismay only my mother knew that.

"What are you doing outside when the sun is up?! You should be sleeping! I thought I said even if I was injured or something that I didn't want to see you out of bed during the day!?" I put a hand on my hip and ran the other through my tangled hair and sighed. Everyone looked at me talk to my mother like her mother. I didn't notice anyone because I was too busy with my mother but quickly notice what I did when she started to giggle.

"Yes mother" She started to laugh mocking me. I was about to say _'Sometimes I feel like your mother too' _but I didn't because I saw not only the doctor but the head master, the Perfects Staring at me in shock.

"C-can I H-help y-you" I shuddered as my mother stopped laughing and sighed remembering her talk with the doctor.

"Sweetie…" She looked at me nervously as though she didn't know how to say it she points to left hands wrist. I looked at my left wrist and there was a white star imbedded in my wrist.

'_Oh right last night I had my third vision…'_ I looked down my bangs covered my eyes and a dark aurora formed around me.

"What does it mean?" Zero said staring at the mark.

"I-I don't K-know" I lied and purposely stuttered.

"It looks almost like a tattoo but tattoos aren't white and it isn't made of ink" The doctor looked from me to my mother. My mom knows exactly what it is and so do I but it's not something we share out loud.

"How did you see it on my skin…? I am very pale" I already know the answer.

"It glows when your unconscious" I wasn't surprised but I looked that way anyway.

"Until we find out what it is I would like you to stay with the perfects when its day time" The head master nodded pointing to Zero and umm…

"I don't know your name's" Playing innocent better work I pretended to smile and looked at the girl.

"Yuki Cross" She smiled and hopped to my side and started talking about random things. It's been awhile since the curse has been brought up.

'_The Curse has steps like one, two, and three.' _I followed Yuki absentmindedly as I started going deep into though_ 'The curse begins at a young age, and on the exact same spot of the star on my wrist would be a heart and would help train, but It's a Curse so if it's not followed in time the opposite effect would happen, The heart represents strength so if it's not followed you'll be weak.'_ That was hard to complete but I somehow managed_ 'the second one shows up when it's troubling time, its shape is a tear, this one has a different effect it decides whether you will be good or evil. This last one I believe involves emotions like love and happiness.' 'The hard part is it only appears when I get close to the one… It would explain the flash back though'_

"Am I really going to find my Prince" I whispered to myself still deep in though, but no one heard me.

* * *

**I wont be able to update for a while because school is starting again for me TT_TT its so sad... **


End file.
